Candlelit
by Taylor Hearts CH
Summary: This was my first BTR fanfic that I wrote for LJ a long time ago (c. 2011), and I did some editing and turned it into a Lomille PWP one-shot. R&R at your own risk!


For their date tonight, Logan and Camille are in 2J. This was a date set up for the two lovebirds. Logan and Camille jumped into king bed. Camille was the first to land, then Logan. Logan sees a bowl of strawberries and grabs the bowl before he can roll onto his side, facing Camille. Camille does the same. He offers a strawberry to Camille.

"Strawberry?"

"Thanks."

Camille eats the massive strawberry straight from Logan's fingertips.

"Mmm, it's delicious," Camille muffs through the strawberry.

Logan bites into his own strawberry.

"How great is this? I've got the most beautiful girl in the world, the room to ourselves, and strawberries."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you ever realize how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you, Camille."

"I love you, too, Logan."

Logan and Camille share a lightly passionate kiss. While they're kissing, Camille opens her eyes in surprise to draw back. Camille's intuition tells her that Logan wants to consummate their relationship tonight.

"Logan," Camille mutters into the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No, why?"

They break apart.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're ready, and I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Logan is confused beyond reason.

"What are you talking about?"

Camille stares into Logan's gaze before she realizes what she's saying is stupid. From the look in Camille's eyes, it suddenly hits Logan that Camille is talking about sexual intercourse, but Logan shows no sign of realization.

"Nevermind, it's stupid."

"No, it's not, Camille. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"So, tell me what you're trying to hide."

Camille sits up and sits on the edge of the bed. Logan does the same and is now to Camille's right. Camille is trying to mentally hide herself from Logan.

"Camille?"

"I just want to love you." Her words spontaneously came out.

"What?" Logan is in shock.

"I want to make love to you." Again, her words sound unrehearsed, but it sounded so right.

"You're serious?" Logan can't help but smile.

"Yes. I don't know if it's okay with you, but I'm scared we're going to get caught. What if someone sees us?"

What if someone walked into Logan's room to find two teenagers getting it on? Logan reassured Camille that nobody was going to walk in on them. Because it is 12:00 AM, Logan runs to the door, locks it, and turns off the lights. The only light guiding Logan is the moon, shining through the window.

"Logan?"

Camille couldn't see anything worth a damn. Logan surprisingly hugged Camille from behind and kissed her on the crook of her neck.

"Ah! Logan!" Camille turned her head to kiss Logan on the cheek.

"Camille, I love you so much," Logan happily said into Camille's shoulder.

Camille could only laugh. With the moonlight shining, Logan and Camille are only swaying while wrapped as one.

"So, are you ready?" Logan asks.

"Damn right, I am." Camille replies.

"I love your edginess." Logan chuckles.

Logan and Camille lay back onto the bed. From there, Logan rolls Camille to where she is lying beneath him. He pins her by her wrists and kisses her fervently. Camille eagerly kisses back, and before she knows it, her mouth is immediately invaded by Logan's tongue. Their tongues are dancing as one. After a few minutes, they needed room to breathe, so they broke apart. Camille is still pinned by her wrists, but she tries to kiss Logan. His face is apart from hers far enough where Camille can steal a peck from him, and she does. With that, Logan frees Camille's arms and strips himself of his shirt. Camille grips Logan's hips, with the thumbs' meeting the hip bones.

"Logan!" Camille laughs.

"Patience, my lady," Logan teases.

Logan slips a hand underneath Camille's tank top and caresses her bare stomach. The other hand takes Camille's hand and helps her lean up to take off her top, leaving her in a bra and jeans. Camille shivers at the sudden breeze embracing her skin. She then wraps her arms around Logan's neck as Logan wraps his around her waist. They stare into each other's brown eyes and kiss lightly with their eyes never leaving the other's. Nothing like a view of a silhouette, and that's all that Logan and Camille can see of each other.

"Oh, no, I almost forgot." Logan says.

"What?" Camille asks.

Logan leans over to the bedside table to pull out a candle from the drawer. He also pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit the candle, so they could at least have some more light.

"Better?" Logan sighs, asking.

"Much," Camille responds.

Once again, Logan is straddling Camille's hips, and he pins Camille by her wrists. They begin another round of tongue wrestling, this time, fighting for dominance. Logan lost to Camille this time, but that was okay with him. After a round, Logan moves to Camille's exposed neck. He began kissing and sucking on all the right places. Camille moaned the loudest when her pulse points were being sucked. Logan experimentally rolls his hips against Camille's, and a guttural moan comes from Logan. The grinding and kissing continues until one of them caves.

"I have to feel what it's like inside you," Logan moans.

"And I need you inside me, Logie," Camille moans back. "Please free me first?"

Camille is granted her freedom. Logan lets go only to strip himself of his jeans and boxers. Once Camille is freed, she removes her jeans as well, leaving her clad in matching bra and panties of red with a black lace fringe.

Both lay side by side on the bed, with Logan's cock sticking out like a sore thumb. Camille leans up on her side and starts stroking Logan's hard on. Logan tries his hardest not to buck his hips against Camille's hands. Camille uses her hand to thumb at the slit, smearing precum all over the head. She also grazed and fondled his balls.

Logan takes notice that Camille isn't aroused as much as he is. He acts upon this by taking his right index finger and lightly rubbing Camille's clit through her underwear. Camille elicits a mewl while teasing Logan. The double duties are making this night exciting for Logan and Camille. Logan uses his free hand to open Camille's parted mouth wider with two fingers, and Camille eagerly takes them in, coating the digits with saliva. Once Camille is done sucking Logan's fingers and pumping his member when he was about to come, she lay herself down in a supine position and strips herself of her underwear, completely exposing herself to him. She spreads her legs wide enough to show Logan that she was ready for anything. Logan placed his dry hand on Camille's inner thigh and uses his wet hand to massage Camille's clit. First clockwise, then counter-clockwise. Back and forth, side to side. Then he was all over the place and sped up the teasing.

"Ohhh, Logan! Keep going!" Camille managed to let out.

Camille kept moaning louder as the pace grew quicker. All of a sudden, Logan stops teasing Camille and shoves a coated finger into Camille's entrance. Logan thrusts his finger inside Camille. Camille continues moaning, this time, more gutturally. Logan added another finger and scissored his way inside Camille. Logan keeps his grip on Camille by thumbing her clit while his index two fingers are inside her. Camille is close to an orgasm, but Logan pulls out of Camille after rapid thrusting.

"Why'd you stop?!" Camille gasps.

Logan leans over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom from the dresser drawer. He hastily rips it open and rolls it over himself. It's almost as tight as spandex, he thought sadly, but he'll get over it asap. Logan rolls himself to top Camille.

As soon as Logan is ready to enter Camille, Camille is lying naked before him. Now he needs to know if she's really wanting to do this.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

And within a few minutes, Logan takes Camille's legs, locks them with his arms, and laces his fingers with hers. With a deep breath and a slowly powerful thrust, Logan was inside Camille. Camille winces at the pressure, but once Logan stops, she relaxes, but can't seem to look up at Logan.

"Hey, Camille, look at me," Logan said breathlessly.

Camille slowly opens her eyes, and her gaze is immediately met by Logan's.

"You okay, babe?" Logan asks.

"Ecstatic. Now, move!" Camille responds highly.

Logan takes that command as his signal to continue his thrusting. He placed his hands, still intertwined with Camille's, on her thighs to help steady his thrusting. Logan kept rocking his hips back and forth into Camille. Camille looked at Logan admirably as he was thrusting into her, and she was thrusting back onto him.

"Logan... faster... please..." Camille said in between breaths.

Logan unlocked his hands from Camille's. He gripped her hips to lift her up for a deeper penetration. Logan's luck had struck when he managed to hit Camille's G-spot. Camille's eyes and mouth went wide as her sweet spot was hit.

"Oh, god, right there, Logie!"

"Oh, Camille!"

"Oh, Logan! Don't stop!"

Camille's head popped back when her G-spot had been struck dead on over and over and over again. Logan took the opportunity to mouth at her exposed neck, officially marking Camille as his. While he was marking Camille, he sped up his thrusts, putting Camille into a serious sensory overload. Camille couldn't help but use one hand to thread her fingers through Logan's hair, and the other hand was placed firmly on his back.

"Logan! Ahhhhhhhuugghhh...Loooooooooogggaaaaannnn!"

Logan and Camille were moaning loudly in each other's ears, but neither seemed to mind it. As both they looked at each other, both had orgasmed simultaneously. Their bodies had flopped on the bed after Camille was being held in Logan's grip for so long. Both lay in each other's arms after coming down from their orgasm.

"Oh, Camille..." Logan's words came out like the rooster's crow.

"Logan..." Camille gasped.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, still trying to catch her breath.

Logan gently pulled out of Camille, took off his condom, tossed it into the waste basket, and settled back in the bed with Camille. He lay himself sideways, facing Camille, who is still on her back, breathing like a fish out of water. Logan caught Camille's gaze and smiled at her.

"How was it?" Logan asked with a low and husky voice.

"Don't get me started," Camille winked at him.

Because it was getting chilly, Camille and Logan decide to wrap themselves under the covers. Camille lay on her left side, staring blankly at the candle that was still glowing. Logan lay on his back, facing the ceiling. He had no idea what he had just done, but he's sure glad he got it out of his system.

"Camille?"

"Hmm?"

"What did we just do?"

"What the fuck do you think we just did?" Camille chuckled and turned her head around to look at her boyfriend.

"I feel guilty all of a sudden."

"Don't feel guilty. I love you, and you love me, right?" Camille asked as she returned to gaze at the glowing candle that was growing shorter.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was the right time. What do you think?"

Logan rolled to his left and spooned Camille while they were still naked. Camille turned her head back to face Logan.

"Just be happy that it's over with," Camille smiled and kissed Logan.

Logan accepted the quick kiss from Camille and half smiled. Camille leaned up to blow out the glowing candle. Now there was pure darkness with the exception of the moonlight.

"Goodnight, Camille."

"Goodnight, Logan."


End file.
